Ep 03 - Beware the Physical Exam!
Beware the Physical Exam! is the third episode of the anime series. It's time for the annual school physical exam and the Host Club is frantic to find a way to keep Haruhi's true gender a secret. Even at the exams, the Hosts manage to entertain their guests while Tamaki poses as Haruhi, unsuccessfully. They meet an odd doctor, Dr. Yabu, who has a special story to share leading to the Hosts assisting the man in finding his missing daughter. Meanwhile, Haruhi's impression of the club begins to improve, as she gets to know them better. Episode Summary The episode opens with the Host Club entertaining their guests at an outdoor Garden Tea Party where they are viewed in action: Tamaki shamelessly flirts, the twins demonstrate "brotherly love," Kyouya sells fanzines and Mitsukuni whips wasabi into nothingness with Takashi gently admonishing. Haruhi is enjoying a quiet moment when Tamaki draws near to ask how she's doing. As he navigates the conversation into a discussion of himself, Haruhi's thoughts deride his narcissism. The twins approach to ask Haruhi what electives she's planning to take next semester, suggesting that they take the same courses since they're in the same class. Tamaki sulks under a tree and Kyouya inquires what's wrong, calling Tamaki "Daddy" for the first time in the anime. Tamaki expresses his irritation with the twins' time-suck on Haruhi's day. Kyouya goes into narration mode, pointing to an out-of-nowhere board comparing the twins' time with Haruhi versus Tamaki's, with Tamaki's share amounting to only 3% of Haruhi's day. Tamaki calls the twins "shady" and demands, yet again, that Haruhi revert to being a girl. The twins point out that this is inevitable now that school physical exams draw near. The next day before club, Tamaki daydreams about Haruhi dressed as a girl and they spin about in love-love. Mitsukuni and Hikaru cut short his reverie, but Tamaki goes on to "break the fourth wall" (a recurring bit of Ouran business) to elucidate how he and Haruhi are the romantic interests of the anime with the other hosts serving as the "homosexual supporting cast." Mitsukuni points out that dressed as a girl, Haruhi will be admired by all of Ouran's male students and Kyouya adds that while in middle school, declarations of love were expressed to her on a monthly basis. Haruhi enters the room and Tamaki announces that "Operation Conceal Haruhi's Gender" is underway. Haruhi's indifference to the plan frustrates the hosts' efforts until Takashi suggests fancy tuna as a lure. Physical Exam day arrives. While standing next to Haruhi, Kyouya explains that the exams are merely a formality, as the wealthy students all have private doctors. As Haruhi trudges off, grumbling about "damn rich people," a doctor bumps into Kyouya, who suddenly appears concerned. As the girls gawk at the bare-chested Hitachiin twins, Haruhi is rushed into a curtained area by Mitsukuni and Takashi. There, Tamaki awaits, telling her that he will protect her, going on to portray himself as Haruhi to the waiting nurse and scores of curious girls. The plan backfires, much to the twins' delight at their success in getting even with Tamaki for calling them "homosexual supporting cast." It is at that moment that Kyouya reveals that he's arranged a special clinic with a doctor sworn to secrecy just for Haruhi's exam. The twins grouse that he could have said something earlier, but Kyouya says he needs his revenge, too. Scene skip to a female student shouting for help after being "accosted" by the doctor who bumped into Kyouya earlier. The hosts learn that the potential pervert is headed towards Haruhi and they jump into action with "1. Good looks that attract the public eye; 2. More wealth than you can imagine; 3. Chivalry that will never be able to overlook the hideous wickedness of this world. That's what makes up the Ouran Host Club." The odd man reveals that he is Dr. Yabu (i.e. Dr. Quack) and runs a small emergency clinic in the next town. He's at Ouran searching for his daughter, who was taken away by her mother when she left Dr. Yabu for being overly forgiving of debtor patients to the point of financial ruin. Kyouya states that his daughter may be attending public school because Dr. Yabu can't afford private tuition, but the twins suggest that the real reason is that he's been inattentive. Tamaki demands a map and they give the doctor directions to the public school. The episode concludes with the twins speculating on whether or not Dr. Yabu's daughter will forgive her father. Tamaki states that it's something he'll have to learn for himself. Haruhi is subtly impressed with their insights, agreeing to stay with the Host Club in order to pay back her debt, and not because of fancy tuna. Gallery Gardenparty.jpg|The Hosts hold a garden party. sopeaceful.jpg|"It's so peaceful." photobook.jpg|A photobook created to generate income. episode3-2.png|"There's a discount if you buy all four." whatdaddy.jpg|"What is it now, Daddy?" episode3-4.png|"Your involvement in Haruhi's life each day amounts to no more than a mere three percent." justnowrealize.jpg|"You only just realized that?" soonerorlater.jpg|"She's going to be found out soon enough." whoistaller.jpg|"School physical exams are tomorrow." pe.jpg|"Physical Exam!" episode3-6.png|Tamaki's "Inner Theater of the Mind." episode3-7.png|"You boys, are the homosexual supporting cast..." supportingcast.jpg|"...so please make sure that you don't step across this line." badheroine.jpg|"Why'd we get stuck with such a difficult heroine?" Emocorner.jpg|Emo time for Tamaki. stayourprincess.jpg|"Promise me you'll stay our secret princess." "Um, sure." doctors.jpg|Takashi and Mitsukuni in disguise the following day. Twinswoshirts.jpg|"We're not shy." popularday.jpg|"What's wrong with the girls at this school?" Readyforyou.jpg|"We're ready for you, Mr. Fujioka." episode3-9.png|"Yes, I'm Haruhi Fujioka." examepicfail.jpg|"I can't believe he actually did it!" 32.jpg|Tamaki turning into dust. no problem.jpg|Kyouya sees a doctor he doesn't recognize. iwasattacked.jpg|The allegation is made. Drquack.jpg|A strange doctor bumps into Haruhi. yabuharu.jpg|"Please just keep quiet." helpisontheway.jpg|"Teddy-bear kick!" Peclub.jpg|Hearing Dr. Yabu's story. sadyabu.jpg|Falsely accused. staying.jpg|Staying with the club. Notable Quotes Tamaki: This anime is obviously a romantic school comedy; Haruhi and I are the main characters, so that means we are love interests. Hikaru and Kaoru: Yeah? Then what are we? Tamaki: You boys are the homosexual supporting cast! (Silence) So please make sure you don't step across this line! Hikaru and Kaoru: You gotta be kidding. Tamaki: Listen Haruhi, from now on, I want you stop hanging out with those shady twins! Hikaru: Who do you call shady? Kaoru: Take a good look on yourself, Boss! Hikaru (after Kaoru cuts his finger): Honestly Kaoru, you have to be more careful. From now on, keep your eyes on me. (He kisses Kaoru's fingers) Kaoru: Yes, Hikaru. Character Appearances *Haruhi Fujioka *Tamaki Suou *Kyouya Ootori *Hikaru Hitachiin *Kaoru Hitachiin *Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka *Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka *Dr. Yabu Trivia *When Haruhi turns following Tamaki's apology, she bears a striking resemblance to Yagami Light of Death Note. Ironically, both Tamaki and Light's seiyuu is Mamoru Miyano and as Tamaki, he is being glared at rather than glaring at someone as Light does. Category:Anime Episodes